


Major and The Boys

by hyunaisqueen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: A pink lacy bra is mentioned, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Threats from the sister, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunaisqueen88/pseuds/hyunaisqueen88
Summary: He hadn’t ever seen himself in this situation before. Trapped between two boys he didn’t know very well, both of them tugging one of his arms in their direction.“I was planning on asking him first!”“I didn’t see you doing that twenty minutes ago when he walked into the room!”If Major was completely honest with himself, the situation wasn’t actually that bad. Sure, it felt like his arms were going to rip out from their sockets, spewing blood and stuff everywhere, but he wasn’t focused on that possibility. He was focusing on the fact that the boy pulling on his left arm had blue eyes and the boy pulling on his right arm had brown eyes. Major didn’t know he was that much of an eye person.





	Major and The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad because I don't have friends

He hadn’t ever seen himself in this situation before. Trapped between two boys he didn’t know very well, both of them tugging one of his arms in their direction.  
“I was planning on asking him first!”  
“I didn’t see you doing that twenty minutes ago when he walked into the room!”  
If Major was completely honest with himself, the situation wasn’t actually that bad. Sure, it felt like his arms were going to rip out from their sockets, spewing blood and stuff everywhere, but he wasn’t focused on that possibility. He was focusing on the fact that the boy pulling on his left arm had blue eyes and the boy pulling on his right arm had brown eyes. Major didn’t know he was that much of an eye person.  
“I saw him walk in first! You didn’t even get here that long ago,” boy pulling the left arm yelled at the boy pulling the right arm, “and I was building the courage, you dipshit!”  
The boy pulling on Major’s right arm tugged even harder which caused Major to fly towards him. Although it was cool that too boys were fighting over him, that hurt and he wasn’t afraid to hid the wince. If the boy pulling on his right arm noticed, he didn’t say anything. Major supposed that was okay. He barely knew this person and he obviously didn’t care about ripping Major’s arm off of his body. Yup, everything was just fucking peachy. Not.  
“Okay, this has been fun and all, but I’d really like to keep my arms attached to my body,” Major pulled his right arm back to his and continued, “and I don’t even know both of your names.”  
The boy pulling on his left arm immediately dropped Major’s left hand once he realized that he’d probably been tugging pretty hard. Major barely had any time to recover before he was shoved into a chair and forced to look at both of the boys. Major was not prepared for the onslaught of blue and brown from the boys in front of him. And Major had just realized that he had a thing for pretty eyes. Some people need to understand that realizing life-changing information is kind of really crazy in that moment and the person might die. Major felt like he might die.  
“My name is Abraham and the other dude is Isaac, now back to the issue on hand…”  
Now that Major had a name to the face, he knew that the one that’d be tugging on his left hand was Isaac and the one tugging on his right hand was Abraham. He didn’t really know how to process this information. Isaac was the one with blue eyes? Abraham had brown? This was simply too much for his sixteen-year-old mind that suddenly liked how both of their eyes looked now that he knew their names.  
“…and the truth is kind of crazy- have you been listening?” Major looked up after realizing that he, indeed, had not been listening.  
“Anyway, Isaac isn’t cool and I am so you should totally go on a date with me,” Abraham stood proud and tall after calling Isaac ‘uncool’. Major watched Isaac’s face go from irritated to murderous in about 0.02 seconds and then all hell broke loose, once again in the McDonald’s.  
When the arguing started, it didn’t fucking stop. Major realized this once the ten minute mark had hit and the two still weren’t done arguing. See, if Major knew the two boys better, he might feel a bitter fondness rising in his chest as he watches them. Instead, he feels a pissed off annoyed mood and he’s not done for it. So, Major stands up from the chair he was forcibly shoved into and he walks out. Outside the door, Major turns back to the two arguing boys and sighs loud. He shakes his head and stalks off to his car, turns the ignition, backs out his parking space, drives out of the parking lot and makes his way home. 

 

Major spends about thirty minutes in the shower before he’s removed by his sister who claims that he doesn’t need to take long showers because he’s not her which is ridiculously true and he’s very pressed and upset by his realization. Another life-changing realization after the other happened less than hour before he got home and into the shower.  
Major quickly dries himself off and tugs on his change of clothes before going back into his room to start and quickly finish his homework. Although taking numerous multipliers and not having enough time for himself, Major feels content with his set up. At school, he has to worry about someone seeing the hemline of his panties or the wrapping of his binder. Yeah, every knows that he’s a FTM and no one has a problem with it, but he still doesn’t want someone to see the hard work he puts into everyday so he and everyone else is completely comfortable with his attire.  
“Major, do you know where my pink lace bra is? I swear to god if you wore it I’ll punch you in the nipple.”  
“Ask mom, I’m trying to do my homework,” Major turns and looks at his sister where she stands in his doorway. Before Major began his transition, he always wondered why he didn’t feel comfortable wearing clothes deemed "feminine". He also didn’t understand why he didn’t feel like a girl. That was a hard hurdle to cross for him and it was only after continuous and loving support from his family that he was able to accept himself. Major also wasn’t looking to going full-blown with the surgery yet either. The testosterone shots were enough for him right now seeing as he was in high school and didn’t want to go through a major surgery that would physically change his gender.  
“I heard that these boys tried to ask for your hand in marriage or something,” Major raised his eyebrows and his sister continued, “but they kept arguing and then they made out.”  
What a way to end a story.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend really likes my Jeongguk-Mommy-really-short stories I send her sometimes and I had hardcore inspiration for some reason so I decided to type something and then post it. The work is a little on the short side and I wished I had made it longer, but my inspiration ran short. Also, I apologize if I misrepresent the transgender population. Just know it was done for the personality I created for Major, who although has accepted himself, he still feels insecure.


End file.
